Digimon Adventure 03
by Blaze Falcon
Summary: Follow the adventures as the next generation of kids protect the Digital and their world from a new evil.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I decided to make my own Digimon story about 25 years after the defeat of Malomyostismon. Also just to get it out the way, here are the family listings.

THE KAMIYA FAMILY

TAI KAMIYA: 35 YEARS OLD,MALE, HUSBAND, FATHER  
SORA KAMIYA: 35 YEARS OLD,FEMALE, WIFE, MOTHER  
TYSON KAMIYA: 14 YEARS OLD,MALE, SON, BROTHER  
SKY KAMIYA: 14 YEARS OLD, FEMALE, SISTER,

THE ISHIDA FAMILY

MATT ISHIDA: 35 YEARS OLD, MALE, HUSBAND, FATHER  
( MY OWN CHARACTER) MARY ISHIDA: 34 YEARS OLD, FEAMLE, MOTHER  
WILL ISHIDA: 14 YEARS OLD, MALE, SON

THE KIDO FAMILY

JOE KIDO: 36 YEARS OLD, MALE, HUSBAND, FATHER  
MIMI KIDO: 35 YEARS OLD, FEMALE, WIFE, MOTHER  
JIM KIDO: 14 YEARS OLD, MALE, SON, BROTHER  
JESSICA KIDO: 14 YEARS OLD, FEMALE, DAUGHTER, SISTER

THE TAKAISHI FAMILY

TK TAKAISHI: 33 YEARS OLD, MALE, HUSBAND, FATHER  
CATHERINE TAKAISHI: 33 YEARS OLD, FEMALE, WIFE, MOTHER  
AJ TAKAISHI: 14 YEARS OLD, MALE, SON

THE ICHIJOUJI FAMILY

KEN ICHIJOUJI: 34 YEARS OLD, MALE HUSBAND, FATHER  
YOLEI ICHIJOUJI: 34 YEARS OLD, FEMALE, WIFE, MOTHER  
LUKE ICHIJOUJI: 14 YEARS OLD, MALE, SON, BROTHER  
SONYA ICHIJOUJI: 12 YEARS OLD, FEMALE, DAUGHTER, SISTER

THE MOTOMIYA FAMILY

DAVIS MOTOMIYA: 33 YEARS OLD, MALE, HUSBAND, FATHER  
KARI MOTOMIYA; 33 YEARS OLD, FEMALE, WIFE, MOTHER  
DAIKI MOTOMIYA: 14 YEARS OLD, MALE, SON, BROTHER  
DAWN MOTOMIYA; 12 YEARS OLD, FEMALE, DAUGHTER, SISTER

EVERYONE ELSE AND THEIR FAMILY'S ARE SUPPORTING CHARACTERS. ALSO, EVERYONE HAS THEIR SAME OCCUPATION AS IN THE ANIME. FOR EXAMPLE, DAVIS IS A RESTAURATEUR AND KARI IS A TEACHER. NEXT CHAPTER WILL START THE ATCUAL STORY. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. NO FLAMES.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY ALL, THIS IS BLAZE FALCON. THIS CHAPTER STARTS THE ADVENTURE OF THE NEW DIGIDESTINED. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND ENJOY.

CHAPTER 1: THE NEW DESTINED

?: DAIKI, WAKE UP! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE!  
A woman in her early 30's yelled as she stood down stairs with short brown hair in a pink strapped shirt with khaki pants and pink sneakers. Her name was Kari Motomiya.

Daiki: All right! Coming mom!  
The young boy raced down the steps with a black shirt under a blue vest. He had dark green shorts with red socks and orange shoes. His skin was tan and he had messy maroon hair with googles on top.

He saw his little sister, Dawn, with her Salamon in her lap. Now, everyone is able to have Digimon partners. But, not a Digivice. Not since 2021 has the new Digimon partners receive a Digivice. That's why most people, including him, has their Digimon in the In-Training level or Rookie.

Daiki: DemiVeemon where are you? Time for school!  
His small blue Digimon hopped of the couch into the kitchen.

DemiVeemon: Hey, I'm ready.

Daiki: All right mom, see you later.

Kari: Hold it Daiki, wait for your father comes back.

Davis: What's the hold up? I'm already here.  
The young 33 year old walked into the kitchen with his Digimon partner, Veemon.  
Davis: Go ahead with Dawn and we"ll see you guys later after school.

Daiki: All right! DemiVeemon, Sis, Salamon, let's go!  
He ran out the back door with DemiVeemon chasing him.

Dawn: Wait Daiki! You're going to fast!  
She and Salamon gathered her things and ran after them.

Kari: They are just like you.  
Davis: But, they are also your kids.  
He put an arm around Kari.

STREETS OF OBIDIA

As the siblings were on their way to school, they ran into some familiar faces.

?: Hey Daiki, Dawn! How are you guys doing?  
The two turned around to see their cousins, the Kamiya twins.

The one who spoke is Tyson Kamiya. He has a blue jacket with yellow pockets with a red shirt and a yellow star on it under the jacket. Dark brown jeans with blue and yellow sneakers with yellow laces. He has red and orange goggles on his small cut brown hair.

His sister, Sky Kamiya, is just like her mother. She has long orange hair with a orange jacket and pink shirt under it. She has light blue jeans with red and orange sneakers.

Sky: Hey, you guys are off to school?  
Dawn: Yeah, I can't wait for my History test, I'm going to ace it!  
Sky: Good luck to you Dawn! I LOVE your outfit!

Dawn had a yellow gown with pink bottom pockets on them. She has pink shorts with pink shoes. Her short cut brown hair resembles those of her mother's.

Tyson: Hey! Can you two girls stop talking so we can leave?  
Sky: Get back here and say it to my face!  
Yokomon: Sky chill out girl. It's ok!  
Koromon: Boss wouldn't have to say that if your partner would get a move on right?  
Tyson: It's fine Koromon, let's go. There's no use in trying to reason with them.  
Koromon: OK boss.

OBIDIA MIDDLE SCHOOL

The four made it to school to see their other friends.

Sky: Look! It's Will! Hey Will over here!

Will Ishida, son of Matt Ishida, has blond hairstyle like his father. He has a blue hood with a dark blue shirt with a silver wolf. He has silver jeans with blue sneakers. He has blue headphones in his ears. His Tsunomon is on the ground next to him.

Tyson: He's a loner sis, besides, when his headphones are on, he is in the zone.

?: What's up guys?  
Dawn: AJ! How are you?

AJ Takaishi is the son of TK and Catherine the same blond hairstyle as his father along with a dark green shirt with light green on the arms side. He has yellow shorts with green sneakers on. A hat sits upon his blonde head.

AJ: I'm fine thanks for asking. Hey Daiki!  
Daiki: Hey AB.  
Dawn: His name is AJ. Get it right!  
Daiki: Whatever.

AJ stands in the background looking at the two bickering siblings with Tokomon on his shoulder.

Tokomon: They are so childish.  
AJ: You are 100% correct.

?: DAWN! HEY GIRL!  
Dawn: Sonya! How are you?

Sonya Ichijouji, daughter of Ken and Yolei, is twelve years old with purple hair down to her back with glasses on her face. She has a white shirt with a red feather on it, including yellow shorts with red sneakers. Her Poromon is in her arms as she runs towards towards her best friend.

Sonya: I'm just great! Are you ready for that History test?  
Dawn: Am I ever? Hahahahahahahah!

Looking on, their two brothers are looking in grief.

Daiki: Come on Luke, you have to agree with me that sometimes, they act too much like girls.

Luke Ichijouji, looks just like his father. He has the same purple hair but, messed up in curls. He has a black and green shirt with dark green jeans matched with black sneakers. His Minomon is on his purple hair.

Luke: Really Daiki? If I didn't know better, I would have thought that you would like if girls act " too" much like girls.  
Daiki: How did you think of that?  
Luke: Jessica Kido.  
Daiki & Tyson: WHERE? WHERE IS SHE?  
Luke: Strangely enough right there.

Jessica Kido, a beautiful fourteen year old with long pink hair with a light green blouse with a green skirt and green sandals. She has a Tanemon in her arms as she walks through a crowd of boys with her brother very far behind.

Jim Kido, sister to the famous Jessica Kido and son of Joe and Mimi, has dark blue hair cut short with a gray and dark blue sweater vest with gray shorts. He has gray sneakers with a pair of glasses to match it off. His partner, Bukamon is right next to him.

Bukamon: Come on Jim! Pick up the pace!  
Jim: But it is so far a way!

SOMEWHERE IN THE DIGITAL WORLD

?: That is the new destined? Bah! They are as weak as their formers!  
?: Don't doubt them. Everyone except those two twelve year old girls Dawn Motomiya and Sonya Ichijouji are the new digidestined.  
?: So, when do we make our move?  
?: Soon my followers, very soon.

WHO WERE THOSE MYSTERIOUS DIGIMON?  
WHAT ARE THEIR PLAN?  
CAN THE NEW DESTINED LIVE UP TO THEIR FORMERS RANK?

READ AND FIND OUT NEXT TIME


End file.
